Too Short
by softball2240
Summary: Rima wants to go on this new roller coaster but there is a problem. Can Nagi help her in this situation? Oneshot


Hello fellow lovers of Shugo Chara! Hehe thought I'd write something different for a change. Anyway this I had an idea to do for awhile but could never get the ending right. But i finnally got it so I thought I'd post it. Please review after ur done reading and critism is welcome.

Yoru: arnt you forgeting something nya~

Me: oh yea tnx Yoru. Softball2240 does not own Shugo Chara.

Rima glared at the sign in front of her. This sign was the only thing stopping her, the only thing that got in her way from having fun with her friends. She was too short to ride. Everyone was already in line to go on the Blaster, except for Rima. She was too short by 3 inches and if she wanted to go on, she needed an adult. But everyone who was going on was tall enough to go without an adult.

So Rima went to sit on the bench next to the ride entrance. "Not fair. Its not my fault I'm small." she mumbled. The short blonde girl sat on the bench like a ball, waiting until her friends came off the ride. "Rima? Why aren't you on the ride with everyone else?" The voice asked. It was the voice of the one person that Rima despised so much. Nagihiko.

Rima looked up and glared at him. "None of your business." She said, returning to her former position. Nagi sighed. He went to sit next to her to try and figure out why she was sitting here instead of on the ride like she was planning on going on. "You're not scared are you?" Nagi asked. Trying to figure out what happened would be tough, considering that Rima didn't really like him all that much.

"No of course not, its just a ride." She retorted. 'Humph. If she's not scared then what could it be?' He thought. He looked around trying to figure out what it could be. As he looked, he saw the sign that said "You have to be this tall in order to ride alone on the Blaster!" This made Nagi smirk she was too short. This gave Nagi an idea.

"Well if you're not scared then I guess you won't refuse my bet." Rima then looked up at Nagi, with fire in her eyes. "What kind of bet?" She questioned. Rima had never had a bet with Nagi, but with the aura he gave off, she knew it was going to be good. "Ok here's the bet. You ride with me on the first car of the Blaster and we see how long we can stay on the ride until the other person gives up, or pukes their guts out." The fire that was in her eyes before just got stronger. "You're on!" After this, the blonde girl ran into the line. Nagi chuckled then followed her in line. The line wasn't long, so they didn't have to wait long to get on.

When Rima and Nagi were waiting on line for the front car, they saw Amu, Ikuto, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, and Utau were just getting off. Amu was yelling at Ikuto (probably for some stupid reason) and Ikuto was just laughing at her. Yaya was dragging Tadase to the next ride while Kukai and Utau looked as if they were going to storm off any minute and head somewhere to have an eating contest.

Rima decided to text Amu, saying that her and Nagi were having a contest. Just as Rima fineshed texting Amu, it was their turn to go on the ride. As Rima sat down, Nagi pulled the lap bar down. "Ready Rima?" Nagi asked. Rima glared at him then said, "More than you'll ever be." And as she said that, the ride started down the track.

After Rima and Nagi's twenty-ninth time on the Blaster, Rima gave up. She felt as if all her insides were going to come out any minute. "Ok *huff* you *huff* win." Nagi stood next to her as she was trying to catch her breath on the park bench next to him. "So *huff* what do you win?" She asked. It was frustrating to lose to him, but she could do nothing about it. Just then Nagi bent down towards Rima's kissable lips and kissed her. At first she was startled, but then gave in and kissed back.

"That's my reward." He said, taking her hand in his. "Now come on let's go find Amu and the others." Rima had a light blush on her face. It wasn't as if she was expecting that to happen. Rima stared at him for a minute, then stood to follow him to look for the others. About five minutes later, the two found the group getting off another ride laughing and looking like they were enjoying themselves. Well almost everyone. Rima couldn't tell what Amu was feeling because she had blush on her face and Ikuto was snickering at her. But Rima could guess what happened, after all it only happened to her a few minutes ago.


End file.
